How We Fell Apart
by sonicsora
Summary: When love gets complicated can Leonardo cope? Leo/Usagi, Leo/Raph, and eventually Raph/Usagi. Told via fifty prompts.


Rather old as of now, but this is still one of my favorite stories I've written. If the fact its based off a prompt table bothers you I'd suggest you skip it now or at least pretend the numbers and prompt aren't there, the prompts do tell a story, I promise.

And before you guys start yelling 'OMG THIEF!' I'm sonicsora on LJ and honorthyname on pizza and scrolls. I've posted this story over on both sites before so I suspect some of you guys have read this already. I still wanted to share though, maybe get some new views on this old relic of a story.

I hope you guys enjoy it.

------

#01 - **Air:** Usagi always reminded him of the wind, air itself dancing freely across nature wandering for all time, he laughed into the wind able to feel the samurai here with him.

#02 - **Apples:** It was hard for him to look at apples without thinking of Leo anymore, the color making him grumble and toss the damned fruit against the wall.

#03 - **Beginning:** It began with a smile, a touch and graduitude, Leonardo had to show his thanks somehow.

#04 - **Bugs:** Raphael had always hated bugs, it always amused Leo to no end when the largest one in their family called him for help in squashing a spider.

#05 - **Coffee:** He could taste the faintest left overs of dark coffee on the others lips, not that he minded, it felt fitting somehow that his hotheaded lover would down coffee in the mornings.

#06 - **Dark:** They sat in the darkness, flickering lights of the city casting a glow on the two ninjas, feet dangling off of the rooftop as they held hands.

#07 - **Despair:** He had been there as a comfort, even if he wasn't the person that the red masked turtle wanted, he still wiped away tears the angry reptile shed over the turtle who tried to fly away.

#08 - **Doors:** The sound of a shell slamming up against a closed door only drew mildly interested looks, Mikey simply shook his head mumbling something about his sibling and the samurai having too much free time.

#09 - **Drink:** He licked his lips thoughtfully, "You always taste like coffee," mumbled the older reptile, the hothead snorted lowly at that, "And you always taste like tea."

#10 - **Duty:** It was his duty, he had to take care of them, even if it meant he had to cut off Usagi in the process.

#11 - **Earth:** Raph, he was a solid force, fire, earth and wind curled into one, wild like fire, free willed like the wind and forever strong, those thoughts made Leo smile fondly.

#12 - **End:** Usagi could see it in Leonardo's eyes, it was the end, nothing could save what they once had now.

#13 - **Fall:** The two watched his fall, unable to do anything while Leonardo became a smear on the ground, a ghostly smile painted on his lips while he watched them.

#14 - **Fire:** Their kisses felt like fire, angry, raw, biting, burning away at his skin while they pressed together, he could never stop himself from moaning mid kiss, even if it did make Raph cocky.

#15 - **Flexible:** Next to Mikey, Leo had always been the most flexible, able to contort to postions that even made Mikey cringe in appreciation, but it didn't hurt to be like that when you dated a rabbit of all things.

#16 - **Flying:** He could only stare down the ledge, cars whooshing below in frantic speeds as he took his first step, barely able to hear two sets of voices call his name before he took his second.

#17 - **Food:** He watched somewhat amused as the oldest of the turtles moved across the kitchen like he owned it, the smell of cake, cinnamon rolls, muffins, any baked food the blue masked turtle's speciality, it made a smile curl across his beak.

#18 - **Foot:** The way his toes curled and his breath caught always left the rabbit appreciative of their acts, taking in small details each time, memorizing Leonardo.

#19 - **Grave:** This didn't feel real, staring numbly at the crumbling headstone, "Come Raphael-san, it grows late, Leonardo wouldn't want you to get yourself sick," urged the samurai quietly even if the turtle remained unmoving staring.

#20 - **Green:** After much thought, green had become his favorite color, he had to chuckle, it was a 'no brainer' as Michaleangelo would say, next to green, blue was his next favorite.

#22 - **Hollow:** The sound of his heart ringing in his ears was enough to make Leonardo blink his eyes open, pressing himself up against the wall for support, a moan as he fell to his knees.

#23 - **Honor:** That was what he was about, honor, honor, honor, that word always rung true for both Usagi and Leo, it vaugely made the hothead wonder why Leo had chosen him.

#24 - **Hope:** He could feel it crumble in his grip, hope slipping away quietly as he blankly watched, not even the cross words exchanged between Usagi and Raph could tear his eyes away from his empty hands.

#25 - **Light:** Light trickled down through the tree tops, he extended his hands out quietly wanting to be able to catch some of the sunlight in his hand and make this moment last.

#26 - Lost: Sometimes he felt like he was wandering, his heart never settled on just one, why couldn't he have both?

#27 - Metal: He tasted metal, the world spinning so easily, he had to smile weakly the blurrs of Usagi and Raph appearing, he watched them quietly before his head lulled back against the cement under him, 'At least their finally getting along...'

#28 - New: The new katana's felt strange to him at first, the samurai having to balance it out, though he was rather distracted at the sight of Leonardo covered in sweat leaning against the wall giving a rather alluring sort of stretch.

#29 - Old: Raph hated this, staring at the dust gathering in his brothers room, he held the katana close, the old wood splintering from age and the abuse it had suffered from that fall.

#30 - Peace: "I wish it was always this peaceful," mused the reptile quietly while they lay in the grass, Usagi laughed quietly, "Now you are only jinxing us Leonardo-chan."

#31 - Poison: He licked his lips tiredly, brown eyes glancing back at the other reptile, he stole a glance at his hands, he wondered why Raph hadn't left from his poisonous touch when it came to relationships.

#32 - Pretty: The water shone off his skin, it dripping down slowly over scales, Usagi had to say it was the most beautiful sight he had seen in days.

#33 - Rain: In both worlds rain felt the same, cold, numbing and dark, all the turtle could do was stand bonelessly on the rooftop, only dragged away by his brothers later on as hypothermia settled in.

#34 - **Regret:** During those nights when he heard the rain fall, he felt the sting of regret, missing those warm smiles and silly rabbit ears.

#35 - **Roses:** He blinked stupidly at the rose presented to him, warily glancing up and accepting it, "Raph, I never knew you were into cliches..."

#36 - **Secret:** "Its our secret," He murmured quietly into the other reptiles 'ear', kisses trailing down Raph's plastron, "Nnn... I won't tell him."

#37 - **Snakes:** The blue masked turtle hated snakes, even if he didn't make it obvious Usagi usually would steer him clear of any seeming to just know.

#38 - **Snow:** His breath came out in clouds, Raph glanced over at his boyfriend who sat quietly staring out into the whiteness, a flicker of sadness before he returned to normal, all smiles and kisses.

#39 - **Solid:** The wood felt solid under his fingers, patterns drawn while the samurai watched curiously, his smile easy, amused by how the ninja treasured nature like this.

#40 - **Spring:** He could taste spring, it taking his breath away without much of a fight as another hand found his own, their fingers intertwining, ninja and samurai sharing a look.

#41 - **Stable:** The stableness that had once been there was slowly being eaten away by his anger, what held them together being gnawed away piece by piece and it was all Leonardo's fault.

#42 - **Strange:** It was still so odd to glance out and see a poorly made grave stone sitting at the foot of the willow tree close by the farm house, it was close enough that they could clearly see the chipped stones words, 'Leonardo, warrior, brother, son and lover'.

#43 - Summer: He basked in the heat, almost purring as he buried his muzzle into the Roin's furry shoulder, a turtley puddle thanks to the heat along with Usagi tweaking his tail playfully.

#44 - Taboo: They were a taboo, the blue donned reptile knew this from day one of their relationship, but each time he saw that private smile just for him, he couldn't help but feel being taboo wasn't so bad.

#45 - Ugly: The blue donned turtle sat stiffly, lips pressed together tightly as he watched the two, from Raph's stance and Usagi's expression he could tell this was going to get ugly.

#46 -** War:** Blood dribbled down his forehead, brown eyes wide as the two fought, the clangs of weapons meeting and verbal blows making him back off from them and close his eyes tightly.

#47 - **Water:** He felt at home in the water, sinking deeper and deeper not heeding Usagi's warnings as he touched down the lakes bottom, watching the water move overhead.

#48 - **Welcome:** He had never felt so welcome before, Usagi's greetings warm, Raph's as well when he came home, it always was so strange to him.

#49 - **Winter:** During the winter Raph would crawl under the covers with his boyfriend, the two curling up together for warmth, the red masked turtle acting like it was an inconvenience even if the blue wearing turtle could tell it wasn't.

#50 - **Wood:** The wood underfoot creaked as he walked over to the rabbit, letting himself be heard so he could see Usagi's smirk when the samurai 'caught' him.

---

Before you guys think I flubbed up, I know number 21 is missing, I had to remove it since it was skirting across the line of mature rating. It was kinda porny thus it is gone in this version.


End file.
